


Lose Your Mind

by Cashews



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 17:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11040588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cashews/pseuds/Cashews
Summary: If there's a message you want delivered, or information you want found in the City, Evelyn Addams is your girl.When scouting out a promising slice of news late one night, Evelyn stumbles across something that changes everything. A wounded man, clinging to life. Suddenly, her complicated life has become all that more complicated as she uncovers secrets best left hidden.At least she has a sociopath and a kleptomaniac at her side to help her through.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters or places in this story, aside from the one that I created in my own mind. However, the plot is very much mine (excluding the parts that I take from the games, movies and comics) and if I find out that anyone has made the stupid desicion to copyright (I seriuosly have no idea why people even bother), I will personally hunt you down and make you regret it. Just so everyone's clear, let's recap:
> 
> 1\. I do not own any of the content in this story, aside from the characters I've created, some places and most of the plot.
> 
> 2\. Plagerising will most likely result in serious bodily harm for the plageriser.
> 
> Everyone clear? Excellent. Happy reading then little ones!
> 
> ~Cashews

It was cold down by the docks. Cold enough that only Mister Freeze would be wandering the area, were he here. Evelyn wasn't sure if he was, nor was she particularly excited about finding out. Yet here she was, shivering inside of a dead man's coat, waiting to see what loonies were being shipped in. It wasn't often that inmates were brought over on the ferry. In fact, it was practically unheard of. That's why Evelyn was here. She wanted to know who was so special that Mayor Sharp felt the need to slip them into Arkham off the radar.

The ferry was moving towards her, she could see its shape in the distance. Its lights were off, further proving her theory that someone was being snuck in. Pulling up the jacket to protect her from the howling wind, she crept out of the shadows and made her way closer to the water, ducking behind some stacked crates. The boat had nearly reached the docks, its approach creating small waves that lapped against the posts and for a quick second, she thought she saw something floating in the water. As soon as she focused her attention on it, it was gone.

Men started appearing from the building she was once hiding behind and she held her breath, hoping they didn't find her. She was careful to have only walked in the places where there was no snow, so not to leave any tracks. The men all walked by her hiding place, not one stopping to investigate. These TYGER guards sure aren't very bright. As soon as the thought crossed her mind, she noticed something very odd. None of the guards were wearing helmets. Some of them were even sporting bright green mohawks. These weren't guards at all. They were inmates. What would Joker's henchmen want with the ferry?

"Once the boat gets here, get the package off and load the crates," one of them said to the others, pointing to the crates that she was currently hiding behind.

"Son of a bitch," she whispered softly, looking around. She would have to find a new hiding place and quickly. The ferry had reached the docks, all the men boarding to retrieve their "package". Checking to make sure no one was watching, she snuck down the stairs that led to a platform under the docks. It was much colder down here, being so close to water. The platform was slippery, as water had splashed onto it and frozen.

From behind a pillar, if she craned her neck up just right, she could see part of the boat, just enough to see them hauling a large crate off. What the hell could be in there? She knew that certain people would pay generously to know what was in that crate. Hell, she herself was extremely curious. Straining her ears to hear what they were saying, she was only able to catch certain words.

"Joker...Freeze...cure...wife."

Evelyn's eyes widened. Could Freeze's wife really be in there?And what would Joker need her for? What was this cure? Questions buzzed in her brain like angry hornets. Desperate to get a closer look, she leaned forward. She slid on the ice, sending her foot into the icy water up to her ankle. Quickly, she scrambled back, praying that no one had heard. Holding her breath for several long seconds, she released it when no one came down the steps. She doubted that any of them even knew there was a platform down here. If not for the ice, it would be the perfect spot for spying on the ferry.

The men jeered at each other and threatened to toss each other into the surf as they loaded all the smaller crates. Half of the henchmen had left with the large crate that Evelyn believed to contain the ice man's wife. Whatever was being loaded onto the ferry now was going to the heart of Gotham, she learned as she listened. More useful information, she thought. Now if these idiots would just let it slip what was being sent out, I might be able to sleep with a full belly tonight.

More waves splashed up against the platform as the ferry left the docks. Joker's men left the area, complaining loudly about the cold and how hungry they were. When she could no longer hear them, she slowly made her way back to the stairs, her bones numb with the cold and protesting the whole way. With one foot on the bottom step, she stopped moving, hearing a soft thudding sound. It was coming from the water, almost as if something were continuously banging on the wood. Looking back, she thought she saw a silver container floating in the water. Approaching with caution, she saw that it was, in fact, a silver canister. The letters T.I.T.A.I.N. were stamped on it in green ink. The stuff from the island. What made Ivy go super freak and nearly gas everybody out. Was this what Joker's men were shipping out?

She reached a hand out to drag it closer, only her fingers didn't grasp the container. They grasped a human arm. Dropping it in shock, she gasped and scuttled back. After a few deep breaths, she adventurously went back for another look, relieved to find the arm was still attached to the body. The body of a shirtless man. He appeared to be very lanky, but still had some clear muscle definition.His dark hair was matted to his head, black from the water and lack of moonlight. His skin was extremely pale and he was covered in terrible gashes. There was no way that he could still be alive. But Evelyn being Evelyn, she couldn't just leave his body in the water. So she turned the container so he floated in front of her. Grasping under his arms, she gave a huge tug. He only moved a little.

It took several more tries to get him out of the water and onto the dock. Using the last of her strength, she flipped him onto his back and brushed away the wet strands of his hair. He was breathtaking. Despite the scratches marring his face, he was truly the most beautiful man she had ever seen, with high cheekbones and an angular face. She suddenly hoped he was still alive, for she desperately wanted to know what color his eyes were.

Evelyn placed her ear on his bare chest, listening hard for a heartbeat. Much to her surprise, there was a very faint one. He may not be dead yet, but if they don't get out of this weather soon, he will be. Struggling out of her jacket, she wrapped it around the man and attempted to rub some body heat back into him, careful to not make his wounds worse. She had no idea how long he had been in the water. It was a miracle that he was even alive.

Now came the real challenge. Dragging this man back to her place. Once again placing her hands under his arms, she lugged his body as far up the stairs as she could. She was strong, but she was by no means strong enough to pull a full grown man around. She was going to need help.

"Struggling, sweetheart?" a voice purred. Jumping a little, Evelyn looked around.

"Selina!" The other woman laughed, hopping down from her perch. "I found this man in the water!"

Selina approached the man, bending down and pulling his head up by his hair to see his face better. Shock washed over her. "He supposed to be dead," she said, amazed, letting his head fall back onto his chest limply.

"You know him? How did he get like this?"

"He was attacked by Killer Croc. He should be in pieces." She tsked. "Or he should have at least drown."

"Who is he?"

"His name is Jonathan Crane. You said you found him in the water?"

Evelyn nodded. "He was supporting himself on a container."

"And just where were you planning to take him?"

"My place."

"You're going to help him?" Selina asked incredulously.

"Yes."

"If you want my advice, sweetheart, kill him. Before he gets you killed."

Evelyn didn't even blink at her friend's crude manner. "You know I can't do that. Now are you going to help me or not?"

"Ah, to be young and have morals," Selina chuckled, lifting up and supporting his left side, leaving Evelyn to get his right. Together they trekked through the streets, sticking to the shadows the best they could.

"Why is he dangerous?" Evelyn asked.

"I always forget how little you know. He's dangerous because he's the Scarecrow."

"This is the Scarecrow?" She stared at the back of the man's dark head and his bleeding back. "Amazing."

"What's amazing is the fact that he's still breathing. Just what are you planning to do with him?"

"Heal him?"

Selina snorted. "I still think you should let him rot in the water."

"Selina, no."

She held up one hand defensively. "Okay, okay. I'll let it drop. But do you even have first aid equipment? Or men's clothing?"

"Erm...no. But I can steal. I'm almost as good as you." Selina's answering smile was terse.

"You did have the best teacher." She hesitated, her face contorting as if coming to a very annoying and unwanted conclusion about something. "If I come across anything, I'll let you know."

"Thank you Selina. I appreciate it."

"I'm only looking out for you, Eves. I don't want to see him drag you down. This man is a murderer."

"So are most of the people in here," Evelyn pointed out flatly. "I'll be careful."

"If he tries anything, let me know. I'll flay him."

"I'd rather...you didn't." a voice grunted from between them. Evelyn gasped loudly while Selina jerked. Jonathan groaned from the sudden movement.

"How are you alive?" Selina growled.

"Luck," he managed before promptly passing back out. He hadn't bothered to raise his head for their brief exchange, so Evelyn still didn't get to see his eyes, much to her disappointment.

"If he lives," Selina started. "He's going to owe you big time."

ΘΘΘΘ

"Put him on the bed," Evelyn instructed. "Can you manage? I need to get the door."

"I got him," Selina grunted.

Evelyn reluctantly let go of Jonathan, watching as they disappeared into the subway car that served as her bedroom, before going to close the giant, heavy metal door that blocked off her section of the tunnels, doing up the chains to keep out any unwanted visitors.

When she had first arrived at Arkham, and before meeting back up with Selina, she sought out someplace underground, where she could hole up and stay out of sight. Her place was small, but it worked out well enough for her. Once Selina had got in town, she offered to let Evelyn live in her apartment, but she declined, enlisting Selina instead to help make her living place something like a home.

Now, there was a generator that kept the lights running. A queen sized mattress filched from an empty apartment was shoved into the front of one car that she had painstakingly removed the seats from, blankets piled high on it to keep out the chill. A small, kerosene stove was placed on an overturned milkcrate, not that she ever had anything to cook on it. She mostly used it for heat, when she could find the fuel.

The place wasn't much, to be sure, but it was all Evelyn's.

Selina returned from Evelyn's makeshift bedroom, looking down at her clothes in disgust. "I think he got blood on me."

"I wouldn't be surprised," Evelyn said from where she was ripping one of her less-salvageable blankets into rags. "Croc really did a number on him."

"I'm going to get you some medical supplies, since you seem so bent on seeing this through." Her opinion on the matter was clear in her tone. She obviously still thought Evelyn was making a huge mistake. And maybe she was. But it was her's to make. "I'll be back soon," Selina said, pressing two fingers to the inside of Evelyn's wrist. Their silent goodbye. "Stay safe."

"You too." Evelyn locked and barricaded the door behind Selina before rushing to her bedroom. Jonathan was splayed out on her bed, bleeding all over her already dirty sheets. First things first, she had to stop the bleeding.

Pulling off her top sheet from under his heavy body, which was no easy feat, she tore it into strips the best she could, hoping to use them as bandages until Selina came back with something a little more suitable. Walking back to the first car, she gathered the rags she had torn up earlier and started dunking them in the water she saved for drinking--and occasionally--cooking. Armed with wet rags and somewhat bandages, she carried them all back to the bedroom.

Selina had flicked on the small camping lantern next to the mattress, so Evelyn could really see his injuries in the harsh, artificial light. He looked downright horrible. His skin appeared even paler than it had before, his wounds angry red and oozing blood. It was impossible to see just how bad everything was underneath all the blood.

Taking a deep breath, she set down her supplies next to his hip and got to work.

ΘΘΘΘ

When Jonathan woke, the first thing he noticed was how much pain he was in. Every bit of him hurt. But somehow, he was alive. He wasn't quite sure how. 

Last he knew, he was being dragged under the water, claws and teeth making their home in his skin. It wasn't exactly the most pleasant memory. He also couldn't imagine that many people survived such an attack. Which begged the question, how was he still alive?

And where was he?

Blinking his eyes, he could barely make out his surroundings in the dim light, and given that his glasses were no where to be found, his vision was only that much worse. He'd have to rely on his other senses to get his bearings then.

Listening hard, he could hear someone padding around nearby. He was pretty sure he was lying on a bed, or at least a mattress, which wasn't very comfortable, but probably miles more than the floor. His arms and torso were wrapped in bloody torn...something. He wasn't quite sure what his bandages were made of, but they seemed rough and hastily made. Jonathan peeked under the thin blanket that was tucked around his waist, finding that someone had changed him into a pair of trackpants. So someone had changed his clothes too. That was certainly...unnerving.

Just who had been taking care of him? And why? 

He looked up weakly when he heard the footsteps grow nearer, a soft light coming with them.

The last thing Evelyn expected when she walked into her bedroom to check on her slumbering charge was the pair of bright blue eyes staring clinically back at her. Her water bottle, one of five she managed to bargain off Riddler in exchange for what she had learned at the docks, slipped from her hands, the water splashing unnoticed at her feet. "You're awake."

The eyes were unmoving, even as the head turned, as though coming across some new information. "Are you the one who's been looking after me?" he rasped. He sounded the same as he had in the brief moment he had spoken as she and Selina dragged him home.

"Yes. Oh!" She stooped to retrieve the fallen bottle. There was only a little left inside. "Are you thirsty? I'm afraid I spilled most of it."

He nodded in response to her question, so she cautiously began to draw closer. She stopped briefly when he startled her with, "How long?"

She helped him drink while she talked, her hand on the back of his head, fingers sinking into all his inky black hair. "I found you down at the docks two nights ago, and brought you back here. You were in a bad way, but you seem to be healing up alright. I've been changing your bandages regularly as best I could. Things are kind of hard to come by around here. I've been cleaning your wounds too. So far, it doesn't look like you're getting any infections, which I'm thankful for. I've got nothing for that, unfortunately. I wasn't sure how long it would be until you woke up and I could ask you how you were feeling. Although I guess that the answer is probably not good. I honestly can't believe you're even alive," she said with a disbelieving shake of her head. "Oh, I'm Evelyn, by the way. Evelyn Addams."

"Did you change my clothes as well, Ms. Addams?" he asked bluntly, his eyes unblinking.

Evelyn blushed, her eyes cast down, unable to maintain eye contact. "Selina did it. Said something about finding an old apartment or hideout of yours or something."

"I thought these pants seemed a little familiar," he mused

"She said that most of the place was looted, but she brought what was left. Including these," she reached into her sweater sleeve and pulled out a pair of glasses.

"My old glasses. Not an up-to-date prescription, but better than nothing. Give my thanks to Ms. Kyle, will you?" he asked, taking the glasses in his shaky hands and placing them on his face, wincing from the movement.

"Of course."

The blue eyes seemed even sharper than before behind the glasses. "So tell me something, Ms. Addams. Why is it you've decided to take up residence in a...are we in a subway car?"

She watched as he took in his surroundings properly for the first time, for once looking just a hair shocked. 

"Yes, we are. It's perfectly safe. I've made sure of it. I've been here awhile. You see, when the asylum fell, they needed a place to put all the inmates. So Mayor Sharp--the ex-warden--, some bigwig doctor and a bunch of other stiffs in suits came up with the idea for this place. They call it Arkham City." She rolled her eyes. Even now, she still thought the idea was preposterous. "Basically, it's a big wall built around the Narrows, since most everyone had cleared out after the whole 'toxin in the water supply' bit. Nice one, by the way." Evelyn started to unwind the sheet bandage around his torso, having helped him into a sitting position. It covered the wound that had been giving her the most trouble. She wasn't sure whether or not it needed stitches. "Anyways, after it was completed, they started filling it, from murderers, to petty criminals, like yours truly. But get this," her voice dropped to a conspiratorial whisper, like she thought that someone might be around to overhear, "they claim that the City was built to replace Arkham Asylum, after the Joker's big takeover. But I've been here since before that night. I watched it all go down by the docks. It was safer back then. No super criminals calling the shots. But now, just about everyone's here. Two-Face, Joker, and the Penguin are the big three. They've got thugs practically everywhere. This place here is in the heart of Dent's territory. The Riddler has got his guys everywhere too. Mostly as moles in the other three guy's gangs. He also pays well for information. I got a week's worth of food and some water for telling him what happened at the docks the night I fished you out of the surf. I left you out of it, of course. Everyone thinks you're dead anyways." Evelyn's explanation turned into a ramble, and Jonathan blinked at the onslaught of information. A lot had happened in the short time he'd been gone.

"So this place has been around for a lot longer that what people have been told? Unless this place has a secondary purpose." He cocked his head again, eyes still intense and looked on her face. "You said you've been here since before the events that happened a few nights ago on the island. How long it that, exactly?"

Evelyn thought back. Time seemed to move differently in the City, and it was hard to be sure. "Maybe six months or so? It's really hard to keep track of time here."

Jonathan nodded like it made perfect sense to him. "You've lived here for that long?"

"Not so much as living as surviving," she shrugged. "But basically, yeah."

"Impressive."

Her eyes dropped to her boots. "I guess so. Hey!" She perked back up instantly. "Are you hungry?"

"To be quite honest, I can't even remember the last time I ate," he admitted.

"Well hold tight, and I'll fetch you something from the reserves." She barely made it out the door before he called her name softly. "Yes?"

She turned back to find him staring at her quizzically, like a puzzle he just couldn't figure out, no matter how he looked at it. "Why are you bothering with me? If things are as bad out there as you say?"

She regarded him for a long time before answering seriously. "That's exactly why. With things this bad, it's nice to have a friend. To have someone you can count on."


	2. Chapter 2

"Friend?" Selina looked at Evelyn in disgust. "You called him your _friend_?"

"Yes, Selina, I did," Evelyn said kindly, spreading peanut butter on a slice of bread with a relatively clean plastic spoon.

"Why?"

"Because everyone deserves a friend. Even murderers."

Selina shook her head, moving aside so Evelyn could pass by her. "Sometimes, I wonder if you're too innocent for your own good."

Evelyn ignored her, knocking on the door that separated her two subway cars to announce her presence before opening it. "I hope you like peanut butter," she said, holding up the sandwich so he could see.

"I haven't had one of those since I was a child," Jonathan said, looking up from the book Selina had thrown at him upon her arrival.

"It was either this, or a can of peaches. I'm meeting up with one of Riddler's guys later to claim the rest of my food reward."

"By yourself?"

He watched her bristle slightly. "I may be smaller than the average female, but I can still take care of myself."

"I never said you couldn't."

For the first time, Jonathan really looked at Evelyn Addams. She was definitely on the shorter side, probably barely even making five feet, if he had to guess. Her skin was nearly translucent, most likely from the amount of time she spent underground, and lack of proper nutrients. It was dusted with faint freckles though, telling of a time when she once lived in the sun. There was even a smattering of them across the bridge of her nose and cheek bones. Red, frizzy hair was tied back into a low bun, and muddy brown eyes watched him like a hawk, no doubt studying him like he was her. The pants she wore were most likely a size too small, barely tucking into the tops her her scuffed boots, which seemed to be the only thing on her that actually fit. Her sweater was hanging off her shoulders, the neck hole large enough that she could probably slide right out the top. All in all, she seemed utterly harmless.

Yet, despite her mouse like exterior, he sensed something lurking beneath. Something dark. Something that had allowed her to survive this long nearly all on her own.

"Clearly," he continued from before, his words echoing his thoughts, "you've been able to survive this long. That has to count for something."

"Thank you," she said, as she handed him the sandwich, shocking him.

"Thank you? For what?"

"For realizing that I can take care of myself." This was said loudly, and with a pointed look at the closed door that lead back to the other car. Where Ms. Kyle was no doubt skulking.

"In that case, you're welcome."

"I'd like to have a look at the rest of your bandages now. If you don't mind."

He finished his sandwich and set aside his book. "By all means."

Evelyn fished out the actual bandages and gauze from the meager first aid kit Selina had been able to procure. "There isn't much here, so I'm going to have to work with what I have. At least until I can come up with more."

"You never said," he began, while she unwound the bloody soaked sheets from his left arm, "but what did you do that warranted you getting thrown in here? If you don't mind my asking."

She didn't look up from his arm. "I don't mind. It's nothing special really. Just as little B and E here, a little petty theft there. I'm an excellent pickpocket. Just not a very fast runner. Short legs and all. There was a little property damage once too. That was pretty much the final straw for me. And it helps that I'm cuckoo for Cocoa Puffs."

The admission shocked him, but he didn't let it show. "You're insane?"

"Only a little," she said, still not looking up, but holding her thumb and forefinger up so that they were barely touching.

The doctor in him stirred. The chance to study someone's mind. Someone new. And then possibly break it. "And what makes you say that?" His voice took on the clinical tone that he reserved for his patients, but if Evelyn noticed, she didn't comment.

"Oh, I've been told that many times over the span of my life." She finally met his eyes, and he was perplexed by the amusement he found there. "Apparently, I occasionally have no regard for human life." He watched the careful way she wiped the crusted blood from his skin, blowing to help soothing the sting of the alcohol.

"Only occasionally?"

"Mmm. Which is why I try and make the most of having regard, if that makes any sense. It's part of why I've been helping you. Not just because it's nice to have someone else, which is still true. But to remind myself that I still care. That I'm still capable of caring."

"You're fascinating," he said, wincing as she started wrapping the bandage tightly around his raw flesh.

"Sorry. And you think so?" He couldn't be sure in the low light, but he thought that she might be blushing.

"Oh yes." He squirmed a bit as she got near his face with her alcohol soaked rag. "If you don't mind, I'd like to explore the possibilities of your condition. Starting with your childhood."

Her hawk eyes sunk into him, seeing right through him. Neither of them spoke or moved. "It'll help pass the time," she finally said with a shrug, wiping the blood from his face again. "My childhood was fairly happy. In the beginning, at least. It was just me and my dad. Mom died when I was only a baby I loved my dad. We didn't have a lot, but we still managed to make the best of it," she reached into her shirt and pulled out a heart shaped locket. Cracking it open, she showed him the picture inside. A man and a woman smiled up at him. They bared an uncanny resemblance to the woman sitting in front of him. "But sometimes, in order to make ends meet, Dad had to get involved with the wrong sort of people. I was fourteen when they killed him." She squeezed the locket tight before shoving it back under her sweater. "Burned him alive."

Jonathan was just soaking up the information she gave him, absorbing it all and filing it away for future use. This Evelyn Addams was certainly an intriguing creature. He was looking forward to learning everything there was to know.

"And what happened after he died?"

"I bounced from foster home to foster home until I aged out."

"And how was that?"

She shrugged. "As to be expected. Mostly miserable. But not all bad."

He made a mental note to come back to that later. "What about after you aged out? What did you do?"

"I lived on the streets. I had started pickpocketting at a young age. Dad had taught me the skill before he died. Some of the other kids at the homes helped me hone the skill. Taught me others. I nicked wallets off of people, using the cash to buy food. Then I met Selina," she trailed off like she was going to say more, but stopped instead, cleaning up the mess she had made with medical supplies.

"And?" he prompted.

"And I think that's enough of my past for you for right now, Dr. Crane," she said with a knowing smile directed at the medical kit.

He sat back. He hadn't even been aware that he had been leaning towards her as she told her story. "Fair enough."

"I don't suppose you would care to return the favor?" she asked slyly. "I'm curious as to what makes the Scarecrow tick."

His struggled to keep his demeanor carefree, but his voice still came out tense. "Perhaps another time."

She didn't comment on his obvious, and poorly executed, avoidance. She just stood up, hugging the chest tightly to hers and started backing away. "Fair enough. Get some rest."

ΘΘΘΘ Evelyn couldn't believe she was above ground again, so soon, shivering in her pilfered coat. It was far too cold for nonsense like this. But dammit, she was hungry. And now she had a grown man to feed and look after. She needed this food. Riddler's man was late. They were supposed to meet right after sundown, but so far, not a single person had wandered by their meeting place. If anything, the area seemed almost _too_ deserted.

Normally, she would have no problem waiting a little longer than usual, but the longer she stood there, the more anxious she became. Something just didn't feel right. Not only that, but she had an injured man back home. She was leery about being out longer than strictly necessary.

Just as she was getting ready to call it a night and head back to her somewhat warm subway car, she spotted the bright orange glow of a cigarette in the distance. Cumbrandt, her usual contact for deals such as these, was lumbering towards her.

He came right up to her, taking a deep drag of his cigarette, the light on the end getting brighter for a moment. "Messenger," he said by way of greeting.

"Cumbrandt. You look surprisingly empty handed for a man who's supposed to be carrying a week's worth of food."

"The boss wants to talk to you." He sounded wholly unbothered by the entire thing. "'Bout what you saw at the docks."

"I already talked to your boss. That's why we're here. I want the rest of my payment."

"Said he had questions. You answer 'em, you get your pay."

"That's not fair! We had a deal! Information for food." Cumbrandt only shrugged, looking like he didn't give a damn either way. Evelyn stifled the urge to stomp her foot like a petulant child and rubbed a hand across her brow with a heavy sigh. "Doesn't look like I have much of a choice now, does it?"

Begrudgingly, she followed Cumbrandt, all the while hoping that Jonathan would be alright on his own for a little while longer.


End file.
